Mopsy Rabbit
Mopsy is Flopsy Rabbit's 10-year-old rabbit Twin Sister, Peter Rabbit, Cotton-Tail Rabbit's Older Sister, daughter of Mrs. Josephine Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny's Cousin, and Mr. Bouncer's niece. Mopsy is voiced by Megan Harvey. Likes= Being together with her twin sister, Flopsy being in control with Cotton-Tail and everyone in the woods knitting together with Flopsy. Painting pictures with Flopsy. Cleaning up the floor with Flopsy and taking care of their little sister, Cotton-Tail in the burrow. 'Personality' Mopsy wears a nice beautiful pretty white dress with beautiful red flowers on it and she's a girl big rabbit but she's very kind and sweet to her twin sister, Flopsy and their little sister, Cotton-Tail in the rabbit burrow. Mopsy sings on-key while getting their little sister, Cotton-Tail to sleep in The TALE OF THE DASH IN THE DARK episode. Perhaps due to growing up with a mischievious brother, Mospy displays a docile responsibility for her age and obeys her mother's wishes without hesitation. 'Physical Appearance' Mopsy Rabbit is a young female rabbit with brown fur and golden eyes, she wears a white dress with red flowers on it. Aside from their dresses, Mopsy and her sibling Flopsy look identical. 'Relationships' Family 'Mrs. Josephine Rabbit' Mrs. Josephine Rabbit has a very similar relationship with their mother as Flopsy & Mopsy do. Mrs. Josephine helps Flopsy & Mopsy whenever she needed them to whether it is around the rabbit family burrow, cooking and also taking care of their little sister, Cotton-Tail in the burrow in the tale of the dash in the dark episode. She's also good with toddlers 'Flopsy Rabbit' Flopsy Rabbit is Mopsy's twin sister, they are seen doing everything together and they both like to knit together, paint together and also like taking care of their little sister, Cotton-Tail and be in control and comfort in Cotton-Tail's tooth episode. :Also See: Flopsy and Mopsy 'Peter Rabbit' Just like her twin sister Flopsy & Mopsy doesn't seem to have a very close relationship with their brother, Peter. Although just like her twin sister she does care about Peter whenever he is in trouble and he can also be protective of her whenever she is in danger and wish to help Cotton-Tail in the tale of the dash in the dark episode. 'Cotton-Tail Rabbit is Flopsy Mopsy & Peter's little 2 year old sister and Benjamin's cousin' Cotton-Tail's 2 years old and she maybe the smallest rabbit in the rabbit family and Cotton-Tail hugs her rabbit squeaky dolly in her crib but Cotton-Tail loves her family in the woods. Mopsy and her sister care for Cotton-tail deeply. They express worry when Mrs. Josephine decides to leave Peter in charge of babysitting the baby as he is known for mischief. 'Gallery' Mopsy Rabbit's Gallery Poses Cottontail Movie.png Peter rabbit and his team.png Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Her favorite pie is mix berries. She can sing on key in the tale of the dash in the dark episode. *Although she loves her brother, Mospy often doubts Peter's ability to keep out of mischief and has an eye out for him when he is given responsibilities by their mother Mrs. Josephine. *Flopsy is Mospy's twin as they possess identical features. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Characters